Twins
by no1needs2no
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, older twin of Tamaki Sawada. Twins who were forced to separate at age two. One whisked away to Italy, where he was raised as the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The other left in Japan to live a life as an ordinary citizen. When the official heir returns to his homeland with a baby hitman as his tutor, they thought they knew what to expect. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, older twin of Tamaki Sawada. Twins who were forced to separate at age two. One whisked away to Italy, where he was raised as the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The other left in Japan to live a life as an ordinary citizen. When the official heir returns to his homeland with a baby hitman as his tutor, they thought they knew what to expect. They were wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. This fanfic is purely for amusement, and not profit.  
WARNINGS: FemTsuna Story.

* * *

"Man, it feels so good to be back in Japan," a tall fourteen years old teenager commented as he gazed at his surroundings admirably.

A high voice commented, "Let's go Baka-Tama. Didn't you want to see your family first?"

The teen nodded excitedly, "Let's go!"

The baby smirked, "Since you have so much energy, you're going to run all the way there."

"But what about my—"

"Don't worry about it." The baby ordered. He cocked his rifle and pointed it at the boy. "You have three seconds to start running, before I shoot you."

"Hold on Reborn," The teen tried to reason. "The area is foreign to me, so it's probably not—"

"Did you study the maps?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Did you read the guidebook?"

"You had a gun to my head."

"I'm taking that as a yes. My point is: run or get shot, your choice. Personally, I don't think any mother would like to see her darling boy in his boxers after twelve years since she last saw him."

Seeing him still standing, the hit man fired a warning shot, narrowly missing his left foot. The teen left before Reborn could do it again.

A woman with short brown hair was sweeping the front of her house, when a baby dressed in a suit walked up to her.

"Ciaossu," The baby tipped his fedora in greeting. Despite already knowing the answer, he asked. "Are you Nana Sawada?"

The woman crouched down and smiled. "I am. Who might you be, little boy? Are you lost?"

"My name's Reborn. I'm a hitman and a tutor for your son, Tamaki."

The woman blinked in surprise. "Would you like to come in? I knew Tamaki was coming back today, but I didn't know he would be bringing a friend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sawada."

Nana giggled. "Please call me Mama."

As Nana set about making lunch, Reborn sipped the coffee that he bought at the airport. It was decent, but he would have still preferred something else. He watched as Nana moved around in her kitchen with the ease of an expert. It seemed like Iemitsu was right. His wife was a beautiful and kind woman with a heart that was nothing like those in the mafia. Despite meeting her only a few minutes ago, he could see why Iemitsu tried to keep her in the dark. Still, Reborn frowned unnoticeably, it wasn't right to hide things from her. Especially, since her son was going to join that world.

His thoughts broke away from Iemitsu, when Nana set a plate down in front of him. Looking at the omelette, Reborn could tell it would taste as wonderful as it appeared.

"Thank you Mama." Reborn said before he took a bite.

Nana smiled as she took a seat in front of him. She placed her elbows on the table, interlocked her fingers, and rested her chin on them, before cocking her head to the side. "I'm happy to have someone as cute as you eat my food."

"It's delicious," he commented.

"Thank you, but I'm confused. How can someone as young as you arrive here before Tamaki? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"I'm not as young as I look," Reborn said, "I told Tamaki to go on a run to get used to Japan. I'm here ahead of him to acquaint myself with his family. Iemitsu told me a lot, but I like to see things with my own eyes."

"I see," Nana murmured. As he chewed, Reborn caught the look in her eyes, before it disappeared. She was hurt, but it was a pain that was so old that she could ignore it for now.

Reborn said. "Are you surprised?"

"No," Nana said a little too quickly.

"He loves his family."

Nana blinked a few times as though something was in her eyes or she was trying not to cry.

"Well, he has a pretty strange way of showing it." Nana said softly almost to herself, "Though that's probably part of what I love about him. He always was one of a kind. Just like how I'm one of those wives who wait for their husbands to come back home from their adventures, accepting whatever he says and brings. He was always proud of my trust in him."

"Mama," Reborn said, slightly regretting bringing up Iemitsu. Perhaps, Nana wasn't as oblivious as Iemitsu believed. "Would you like to hear about Tamaki?"

"Yes," Nana smiled sadly. "But I would prefer to hear it from him, Reborn. Would you like to hear about Tsuna?"

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn nodded thoughtfully. Iemitsu had said little about him. Only that he was a cute, obedient, and quiet little boy. The boy that was more likely to read than play sports. His father said he was completely incompatible with the mafia.

"Well, she's my sweet baby girl." Nana said fondly.

Reborn froze, "She?"

Puzzled, Nana looked at Reborn. "Tsunayoshi is Tamaki's older twin sister. Iemitsu must have told you that when he talked about our family."

As Nana rattled on about her daughter, half of Reborn's mind was listening and storing the information, while the other half was going over everything Ietmitsu said about Tsunayoshi. Nana's small gasp and a cold wetness on his cheek caused him to look down. Leon, his faithful and reassuring partner, was staring back him worriedly. Apparently, Leon had sensed his annoyance and shock. While Nana examined and greeted Leon warmly, Reborn swore to himself that the next time he saw her husband he would bash his head to the ground.

If he knew, then he was lying to him _and_ Nono. That was unforgivable. But if he thought Tsunayoshi was a boy…

What kind of a father mistook his own daughter for a son?

Glancing at the clock, Reborn decided that he had a few hours before either of the Sawada twins came home. Enough time to figure out how this new knowledge could impact his plans, and think of ways to make Iemitsu pay.

The doorbell interrupted Nana as she was retelling a time when Tsuna first bought the groceries by herself. Inwardly, Reborn was relieved by the distraction. Over two hours, and Nana was just talking starting to talk about a Tsunayoshi of age eight.

Nana opened the door, and squealed before wrapping her arms around her baby. She dragged him inside with surprising strength and closed the door with her body. Turning her attention to her son, she squeezed.

"M-mom," Tamaki wheezed, "N-need to breathe."

Loosening her arms by a fraction, Nana beamed at her son with her eyes gleaming brightly.

His face softened, "I'm back, Mom."

Filled with much joy, Nana led her son to the kitchen and told him to sit, while she went to make a meal for him.

Tamaki gazed around his house in amazement. It was vaguely familiar to him, but seeing it with his own eyes had a profound effect. He sighed happily, before looking in front of him. He gave a short scream and fell off his seat, causing Nana to rush out of the kitchen with a soup ladle raised like a mallet.

"Baka-Tama," Reborn snorted. Turning to Nana, he said. "He just slipped from his seat, mama. Tamaki's fine."

Relieved, Nana quickly returned to her pot of stew.

"Reborn!" Tamaki shouted, "How did you get here?"

"I had a ride." The hitman said bluntly. "Listen Baka-Tama, there's something you need to know. Your twin—"

"I'm home!"

A petite adolescent with long brunette hair tied into a braid, entered the kitchen doorway. Reborn gaped at her, instantly recognizing the similarities between her and Primo. He also noticed that she wore a baggy Namimori male's uniform that obscured her physique. She was cute, but it wasn't a complete feminine form of cuteness. Despite her girlish features, she could have been mistaken as a boy. Her gender was not obvious, but it was clear that she inherited more from Nana than Iemitsu, unlike her twin.

The girl looked at them coolly. "Hello."

Tamaki snapped out of his shock, and lunged forward, "Tsuna!"

The girl stared at him blankly. There was an awkward moment as the two just stared at each other. Slowly, a grin spread across Tsuna's face.

"Tamaki," Tsuna said. She walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. Tamaki was thrown off-guard, but quickly wrapped his arms around his twin. Almost immediately, Tamaki noticed their height difference and Tsuna's small build.

Reborn looked over the twins, noticing that Nana was watching her children with shinning eyes. She quietly went back to the kitchen, leaving with his unfinished omelet. He looked back at the children. At the moment, Tamaki looked like the older twin instead of the younger on. If he didn't know any better, hey could be twin brothers, instead of brother and sister.

Tsuna's eyes glanced at Reborn, curiosity clearly in her eyes. She pulled away from her brother and asked, "Who is the baby? Did you do something you need to tell mom and me about?"

Reborn aimed a kick at her, but she moved out of reach before he struck. Not bad.

"I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hit man and Tamaki's tutor." He said.

Reborn waited for the one of the usual reactions: spluttering, drop jaw, condescending laughter, disbelief snort, or an amused quirk of the lips that clearly showed their doubt of his job description. Any normal civilian, especially a teenager, would dismiss him as an imaginative baby.

"How interesting," Tsuna said thoughtfully. She asked nonchalantly, "How much do you charge for a hit?"

Reborn said seriously, "It depends on the client and the target."

Tsuna gave that small smile, before crouching down to meet his eyes. She simply stared at him. Finally, she said softly, "You're not yourself at the moment are you?"

Turning her head to her twin, before Reborn could form a response, she said. "I'm going upstairs to change. Why don't you follow me up, so I can show you your room?"

Tamaki agreed, although he was unsettled by the thought that his brother believed Reborn. Wasn't Tsuna supposed to be the normal one?

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head, enjoying the softness of her hair. "I'll come with you."

Tsuna raised her eyes upward, "Are you sure? Don't you want to try some of mom's cookies?"

"Later," Reborn pulled on tapped his foot against her head. "Start moving."

Tsuna frowned. "You shouldn't touch someone's head with your foot."

Reborn ignored her and observed the house as she moved. He didn't miss the expression on his student's face, but it was of low importance. His main objective was to see what else the CEDEF leader had misled.

On the walls were pictures of a younger Nana and child with short brunette hair. Strangely, the child was never shown to have her hair down. It was always short, braided, or put in a ponytail. The child also wore big glasses that seemed to emphasize her small face, and dimmed the effect of her eyes.

"I still have a pair of glasses," Tsuna said as she went passed a door. "But I usually wear contacts, since they're less likely to break."

"I never wore glasses," Tamaki commented tactlessly as he tried to look at everything at the same time.

Tsuna's face didn't change, but Reborn thought he saw a glimpse of something behind her eyes that raised the hair on the back of his neck.

Tsuna stopped outside a door and turned the doorknob, revealing a standard neat and clean room, "This is your room. You can decorate it however you like, but Mom doesn't clean our rooms now that we're in middle school. It's our responsibility. Well? What are you waiting for, go in."

Tsuna leaned back against the doorframe as Tamaki hurriedly went into his room. Finally, Tsuna stated, "You're disappointed."

"I'm not!" protested Tamaki, but the lack of excitement in his eyes revealed his true feelings. "It's great! The room—"

"Is probably less than what you had wherever the hell father took you when we were two," finished Tsuna.

Reborn's attentiveness was riled by this point. Tsuna had very good intuition or was skilled in reading people; possibly even both. Vongola Primo's blood _did_ run in her veins, afterall. His student was skilled enough to deceive an average civilian, so his sister, who had no need to look past deception of his level, should have been fooled. Yet, Tsuna wasn't.

Plus, she referred to the CEDEF as father, while calling Nana mom. Perhaps, she would reveal her feelings towards her father to Tamaki….

And he wasn't a cursed hit man, but a real baby.

Seeing Tamaki's hesitation, Tsuna's eyes soften. "Just tell me the truth, little brother."

"Back…there, I had…all sorts of things." Tamaki said carefully. "It's great, but I thought that things would be different, since you and mom received checks from dad."

Tsuna was calm, but something on her face caused Tamaki to wince. She opened her mouth, but a ring tone came out of her bag. She pulled out an orange phone, placed it against her ear, and simply put it back into her bag after she was done.

"Tamaki," Her brother straightened, as she spoke. "I need to go out soon, so as I change I want you to ask mom about the sushi bar owned by the Yamamotos."

Reborn didn't protest as small hands grabbed his waist and lifted him off his soft seat. Tsuna placed him on the ground, nodded once in farewell, and then walked to her room.

Reborn looked at his student. "What are you waiting for baka-Tama? Go do what your twin said."

As Nana was setting the table, she noticed Tamaki and Reborn hovering near the door way. She flashed them a big smile as she tiled her head in puzzlement. Excitement still lingered within her at the sight of her son. Twelve years of only photographs and telephone conversations couldn't even compare to this.

"Mom," Tamaki started unsurely, "Tsuna told me to ask you about a sushi bar."

Reborn added as he jumped on a chair, "Owned by the Yamamotos."

Nana stopped smiling, alarming Tamaki and Reborn. She set herself down on a chair and gestured wordlessly for Tamaki to sit next to her.

"About ten years ago," Nana started, "when Tsunayoshi was four years old, our family experienced a…financial disaster."

"I still have no idea how, but someone took all our money. Everything from the bank account in my name, the house, and even from my purse," Nana grimaced. "The account I shared with your father was frozen for some reason, so Tsuna and I were forced to leave this house. It took us two months, before we found a place to stay. We lived with a nice family called the Sasagawas. Mrs. Sasagawa and I were high school friends. She couldn't in good conscience ignore the predicament that I and Tsuna were in. She said, '_I knew you and you certainly haven't change. My daughter likes your daughter. You are not going to sleep in the park or the streets when I have room in my house for you two. I want to help, so you will let me help you._"

"What about the money Dad was sending you?"

"During that time, your father's checks weren't arriving. We had to live off the generosity of others, which wasn't pleasant for Tsuna and me."

Reborn frowned as he recalled the time frame. That was when Ietmitsu went undercover to gather information about a rival famiglia. Only the ninth and the CEDEF had contact with him.

"I had to find a job," Nana shrugged, "But I was often rejected for my less than stellar resume. As I was looking for a job, I came across a certain sushi bar. Imagine my surprise, when I saw Tsuna playing with another child inside that restaurant. Tsuna was always a shy, so it was surprising."

"Well, I met Yamamoto-san, the owner of the establishment. To put it simply, we became fast friends and agreed to let the kids play with each other. So, if Tsuna wasn't with the Sasasgawa children, then she was with the Yamamotos. One way or another, Yamamoto-san heard about the predicament Tsuna and I were in, and he gave me a job helping him at the restaurant. After another six months passed, your father's checks came back, and Tsuna and I moved back in."

"Tama-kun, Tsuna and I learned a lot from this ordeal. Right after we settled back in, I knew that your father's checks weren't enough to make up for what Tsuna and I went through. His absence certainly didn't help matters. " Nana said seriously, making Tamaki straighten himself. "Tsuna and I owe the Sasasgawas and Yamamotos. They are good people and friends. Even now, they won't accept any money or gifts from Tsuna and me for lending us a roof to sleep under, food, and companionship."

"Then where does the money go?" Tamaki questioned.

"Tsuna's education, bills, a back-up emergency bank account that is overseen by a family member of a trusted friend, groceries, emergencies, and other things like that. Tsuna and I were spoiled by the money that your father gave us, so we've learned to take better care of what we have. Why get all the brand new, expensive, and top-notched products, when we can get the same results with something else? We don't need to live like royalty or high-class people. Tsuna and I are happy."

With that, Nana stood up and smiled brightly, "Is there anything you want to eat for dinner, specifically?"

"Anything you make will taste delicious, Mama." Reborn said in place of his student. "We'll leave it up to your capable hands."

Nana giggled, before going into the kitchen, her mind no doubt going over meals that suited the occasion.

After making sure his mother couldn't hear, Tamaki gestured for Reborn to come closer, frowning.

"Reborn," Tamaki said in what he thought was a quiet voice. "I think someone's betraying dad."

"Baka-Tama," Reborn didn't bother hiding his disbelief.

Tamaki frowned harder. "Come on, Dad wouldn't have stopped giving the checks. I'm sure he told someone and they didn't send it to mom and Tsuna."

Reborn looked at his student straight in the eyes and said, "Your father is a human. He could make mistakes," _Big and idiotic mistakes._ "You can't ignore the fact that someone you admire has flaws."

"I know dad has flaws," Tamaki protested, "But he's a busy man, so it's understandable for him to—"

"Mom," Tsuna's clear voice cut through the air. Tamaki's head whipped around and to his immense relief, it appeared that his twin didn't hear. To Reborn's trained eyes, however, he could tell that Tsuna was too calm. Her entrance was too much of a coincidence to be true. Tsuna wore baggy jeans and an orange sweatshirt with the number twenty-seven on the front above the pocket. She carried a black duffle bag over her shoulder. Ignoring the guests, she called out. "Mom, I got called out by the Committee, so I might be late for dinner."

"Okay, Tsu-chan~ but can you please try to get home on time?"

Tsuna agreed, nodded at Reborn and Tamaki, before leaving the house. Reborn narrowed his eyes. "Baka-Tama, I'll let you off easy tonight. You can go unpack"

Unwilling to question an unexpected gift, Tamaki quickly went upstairs before Reborn could change his mind. Reborn wrote a note to mama and placed it on the table.

Tsuna felt eyes following her, but she kept walking to the park. She sat down on one of the swings and waited.

Reborn perched himself on a nearby tree branch, obscured from the eyes of others because of the leaves. He and Leon watched the eldest daughter of his friend's friend. What was she doing out here?

A tall teenage had arrived.

Reborn's hitman senses were alerted. This boy walked with an intense air around him, similar to killing intent but inactive. Most people would be frightened of this boy, but the quiet and calm daughter of Nana Sawada made a small smile at him, a genuine smile that wasn't like the ones she gave to Tamaki and him.

Reborn felt his breath hitched. With that one action, there was nothing that could deny Tsunayoshi Sawada's true form.

She was definitely a girl.

Tsuna was still smiling as she said. "Hello, Senpai."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, older twin of Tamaki Sawada. Twins who were forced to separate at age two. One whisked away to Italy, where he was raised as the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. The other left in Japan to live a life as an ordinary citizen. When the official heir returns to his homeland with a baby hit man as his tutor, they thought they knew what to expect. They were wrong.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. This fanfic is purely for amusement, and not profit.  
WARNINGS: FemTsuna Story. Possible pairing: 18xFem27, also known as Hibari+FemTsuna.

* * *

"There's going to be trouble at school. Kousabe found a leak in the committee. Three dozen men are going to be there, and he insists that I have you talk to them before biting them to death."

Tsuna snorted, amused at his ire and reluctance. "You'll get your fight, Senpai."

The predatory teenager smirked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Leaning against the pole, he said. "They're coming at six o'clock. We have an hour and a half. Are you prepared?"

Tsuna nodded. She tilted her head at him. Hibari Kyoya was a strict, violent person. His reputation varied among the population. If you wanted to be nice, you would call him scary, loyal, and strong. If you were angry at him, you would say he was a blood-thirsty bastard. By constantly wearing the Discipline Committee uniform, with his black jacket on his shoulders and a red band declaring him as the disciplinary committee president clipped to one of the sleeves, their schoolmates saw him as a demon. The girls were too scared to confess to him, but they couldn't ignore his looks. More than once, she saw them look longingly at him. He was danger and temptation, or so said the girls in the bathrooms.

"Omnivore, you're staring."

"Just thinking," Tsuna murmured, remembering how they first met.

_Seven years old Tsunayoshi was crouched inside a metal cylinder in the local park, her clothes dirty from sand, dirt, and water, her hair was a mess, and her body covered with bruises. Takeshi was sick with a cold, and Kyoko was picked up earlier by her brother for a doctor's appointment. Hana had to stay in the library to help with the new deliveries. She was wide open for the bullies, who she had hoped would ignore her for the rest of their lives._

_ They took her directly afterschool. She didn't cry. Not when they poured out all her school books on the floor and stomped on her assignments. Not when they pushed her into the garden with the sprinklers turned on. Not when they dragged her to this park and made her fall into the sandbox. Not when they spat at her, and yelled at her saying that she was useless, stupid, and worthless. After they left, she crawled into the tunnel that always helped hide her._

_ Tsuna didn't know why they hated her. Maybe it was because she didn't have a dad, and the moms were constantly inquiring about her family. Maybe it was because some of the dads looked at her mommy strangely. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Maybe she did a very bad thing and dad and Tamaki left because of her. Maybe she was why Mommy always looked sad when she thought no one was looking. Was she a bad kid? Why didn't Tamaki and dad live with them? Was it because of her?_

_ "Herbivore, get out. It's past time for baby herbivores to return to their packs." A boyish voice said, roughly._

_ Too tired to move, Tsuna shook her head. _

_ "Herbivore, are you objecting me?_

_ Annoyed, Tsuna glared at the boy. The boy appeared taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Get out or I will bite you to death."_

_ "I don't care," Tsuna hissed. "Leave me alone."_

_ The boy glared back, and grabbed her arms. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She was just unlucky today that there was another bully. It wasn't fair, but she could endure it. She had to. Her mommy didn't have anyone else but her. _

_ Limped, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly opened her eyes. The boy was staring at her. Confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke first._

_ "Herbivore, what happened to you?"_

_ Tsuna closed her mouth and shut her eyes. He was probably tricking her. Maybe he was one of the bullies who liked mocking their victims until they cried. Well she wouldn't give him or anyone else the satisfaction!_

_ Without warning, he pressed herself against him, awkwardly hugging her. Tsuna felt her eyes widen in shock. She tried to fight, but he was bigger and stronger. Eventually, Tsuna stopped fighting as tears found their way out._

_ Dimly she heard a horrible noise. In took her a moment to realize that it was her. Finally, after she could cry no more, the boy said, "Herbivores shouldn't wander without their pack."_

_ "What's a pack?_

_ "If they aren't together, then they'll get bitten to death one by one." The boy continued as though she didn't ask a question. "Who did this to you?"_

_ Tsuna kept her silence. Cold fingers touched her chin, and moved her head up._ _Sharp, grey eyes bore into hers, leaving her unable to avoid eye-contact._

_ "…Who are you?"_

_ "S-sawada…T-tsunayoshi."_

_ "Hibari Kyoya. You're under my protection from this day on, Herbivore."_

_ "…what?"_

"…Herbivore."

Tsuna blinked and stared at Kyoya who was looking back at her with an annoyed expression on his face. It dawned on her that it was time to go. Blushing, she got off the swing and walked swiftly away. Hibari grunted as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You're going the wrong way."

Abashed, she allowed Kyoya to lead the way. Following the duo with trained eyes, the hitman pondered this new information.

He knew only one person in the whole town of Namimori that referred to others using animal terms. Hibari Kyoya. Interesting that Tsunayoshi knew Tamaki's possible cloud guardian. From what he could see, the two knew each other quite well. They were close, despite Hibari's aloof nature.

Silently, he followed the two. Unconsciously, Hibari twitched as the school came into view.

"What's wrong?"

Behind Hibari could reply obnoxious laughter reached their ears, catching their attention.

"I knew it! That demonic prefect ran away once he heard us coming." A boy with an unsightly double nose ring and green dyed hair cackled.

"Demonic prefect, my ass," A dark haired youth with a mask covering the lower half of his face snorted, "More like dickhead."

"Hey," A plain boy with a tattoo that covered half his face frowned. "You've never met Hibari. That guy's a crazy fighting-obsessed maniac."

Hibari smirked, which caused Tsunayoshi to elbow him in the gut. She frowned at him, and said quietly so only he could hear. "You know, you really should stop getting a kick out of being called a fighting maniac."

Hibari ignored her, and walked towards the delinquents. Tsunayoshi scowled, before following him.

"Shut up, wimp," snapped a bald delinquent carrying a bat. "You called us here. So you can't say shit about—"

"Herbivores, for disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death." Kyoya stated as he drew out his tonfas. Tsuna discreetly poked his back. Reluctantly Kyoya added, "But I will have a member of my committee give you one chance to surrender."

Internally, Tsuna flinched as quite a few pairs of eyes zeroed in on her. Understanding that Kyoya would bite her for showing weakness in front of the 'herbivores', she took a deep breath. "It has come to the attention of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee that you have been disturbing the peace and well-being of the school and its students. We are willing to settle this peacefully, should you decide to forgo fighting us. In other words, if you surrender now and submit to your punishment, then Hibari-senpai will not beat you six ways to Sunday. If you decide to fight, then he is given free rein to make you follow the rules. Choose wisely for this is only given once."

The laughter was expected, unfortunately. So far, in all the situations that she got involved with, only two chose to not fight. As she experienced what would happen next more often than she would like, Tsuna moved out of Hibari's range and waited for the bloodbath.

Her senpai did not disappoint her at all. Keeping half her attention on the fight and the other half on calling Tetsuya to inform him what was happening, Tsuna felt eyes on the back of her head. It appeared to be coming from her right, and strangely directly from a wall. Deciding that she was being paranoid, Tsuna turned back to the fight. The feeling was still there, however it wasn't the cold pit of dread that she had experienced before. It just felt…odd.

Finally, Kyoya knocked out the last delinquent. He smirked as sheathed his tonfas.

"Had fun?" Tsuna asked dryly with one hand covering her phone.

Kyoya ignored her as he entered the school. Rolling her eyes, Tsuna said to her phone. "He's done."

Tsuna closed her call. Kousabe would know what to do. She, on the other hand, had a bloodthirsty perfect to force to do paperwork. A slow nostalgic smile began to spread as she recalled one of her early duties on the Disciplinary Committee.

_Ten years old Tsunayoshi was staring at an eleven years old Kyoya, defiantly. Kusakabe Tetsuya was looking back between the two of them, half of him wishing he never asked Sawada-san to help. _

"_Herbivore…" Kyoya growled threateningly. He tugged on his handcuffed wrist. "Release me."_

"_Go over the documents." Tsuna said._

_Kyoya glared. "I have more important things to do than—"_

_Tsuna said sarcastically, "Like biting people?" _

_Kousabe was surprised that she was standing up to Kyoya. Sawada was normally quiet and shy. She was even a bullied victim. To think that she had the guts to stand up to someone no else could…_

_Tsuna slammed her hands down on the desk. "You wanted the committee. You wanted to keep the peace. Well guess what? Paperwork is important!"_

"_Kousabe is more than—"_

"_You're the president!" Tsuna said exasperatedly, "You can't just avoid it."_

_Kyoya interrupted, "Or what?"_

_Tsuna looked at him disbelievingly as she waved her hands at the multiple stacks of paper surrounding the desk, "Seriously?"_

_ Tsuna took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Look," She said slowly, "Kousabe and I will help you, if you start on it __**right now**__."_

_ Unknowingly, a strange spark surfaced in her eyes, causing Kyoya to narrow his eyes. As soon as it came, it disappeared as Tsuna asked pathetically, "Please?"_

_ "…Fine."_

* * *

Reborn left the dup; he's seen enough. As he moved, he frowned. There was more to Tsunayoshi than his current information stated. Reborn was not happy about getting second-rate information.

"Reborn? What's up? How's my kid? I bet he's doing great!"

"Can it, Iemitsu." Reborn was in no mood to tolerate his happy go lucky self. "Tell me about Tsunayoshi."

"Nono promised me that Tsuna and Nana wouldn't be involved with the mafia." Iemitsu said in a hard tone. "Are you going behind his back?"

_For the love of…_Reborn scowled. "Does he know that Tsunayoshi is a girl?"

Iemitsu suddenly burst out into laughter, startling Basil. Full of amusement, he said. "The last time I saw Tsuna, I admit that he looked girly. But I can't believe that even the world's greatest hitman could make such a mistake."

"It's not a mistake, Iemitsu," Reborn said grimly.

"What are you taking about? Of course—"

"Nana told me." Reborn interrupted. He could feel irritation rising in him. "Why haven't you told Nono?"

"Reborn, look, I don't know why Nana would say that but I'm telling you the truth: Tsuna is a boy."

"Get your shit together, right now," Reborn said darkly. "You, who haven't return to your wife and other child in the last twelve years even once, have no right to assume that you know better than your wife. Nana's been taking care of Tsuna far longer than you have, Iemitsu."

"I am a father." Iemitsu said tightly.

Reborn snapped, "A bad one."

"…I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that. Call me when you recover from jet lag, Reborn." Reborn clicked his tongue as he shut his phone. The idiot had the guts to hang up on him.

Looking up at a full moon, Reborn resolved to find out the truth about Tsunayoshi, even if the Ninth would chide him for 'going behind the back of the External Advisor.' Tugging his fedora down, Reborn made his way back home to Nana and his baka student. The prefect would keep Tsuna safe and see that she returned home without a scratch. From all the data he gathered about the Hibari clan, Reborn knew that they protected each other and their friends.

* * *

Later that evening, Tsuna returned home an hour after dinner. Tamaki was telling Nana about Italy, while Reborn made sure that his student wouldn't reveal too much.

"Tsu-chan, you're home!" said Nana excitingly, "Let me go get you some food, while you and Tamaki catch up."

"Actually mom, I just came back to get my homework." Tsuna said as she scratched the back of her head. "Kyoya needs to do his paperwork, but he won't concentrate on it unless I'm there to make him do it. Since he's been skipping on it for the last few weeks, he'll take the whole night. I know this is last minute and that Tamaki just came home, but I was wondering if I could still—"

"Of course you can go!" Nana said cheerfully. "You just need to bring him over this weekend for dinner. You do have a change of clothes and your uniform right?"

Tsuna nodded to her mother and ran up to her room. While she was stuffing textbooks and paper in her school bag, Tamaki knocked on her door. He opened the door a second later, and leaned against the doorway as he watched his twin.

"Who's Kyoya?" asked Tamaki casually. "And what was in that duffle bag?"

"He's a friend." Tsuna said as she closed her bag. She stood up and looked at her twin. "The bag just contained some supplies if he needed help. It's with him at the moment as a matter of fact."

Tamaki opened his mouth, but Tsuna cut him off. "Tamaki, I have to go. My friend isn't very patient, but I promise you that we'll hang out soon."

With a wink, Tsuna left the room. Tamaki was left in his older twin's room, so he took the time to look at everything. His bed was neat, although strangely there were stuffed animals on it. There was a bookcase filled with textbooks, dictionaries, references, novels, and albums. Not wanting to intrude his twin's privacy, Tamaki moved on. The walls were a pale yellow, and the floor was white. In the corner, there was a desk with a computer.

"I know dad said that Tsuna was a bookworm, so I'm not surprised by the books. But what's with the stuffed animals?" Tamaki asked as he picked one up. It was a big yellow Canary Bird plush toy doll. Reborn jumped on his head, forcing him to let go of the toy.

"It looks like one of Birds' birds," Said Reborn as he sat cross-legged on his student's head.

"Bird's bird?"

Tamaki winced as Reborn stomped on his head. Reborn explained. "Birds is one of the prisoners in Vendicare Prison"

Tamaki shivered at the mention of Vendicare Prison. The Vindice always gave him the creeps. Reborn continued, although he noticed his student's reaction. "During the first few years of his imprisonment, the Vindice released his birds, which were his main weapons in a way. A rather pathetic and perverted old man, but his birds were highly skilled. I believe that they rejoiced over the fact that they wouldn't have to serve him anymore."

Tamaki asked. "How do you know?"

"Leon and I understand bird, Baka-Tamaki." Reborn jumped off and looked at his student. "What do you think about your twin?

"Well, it's a little hard to believe that he's older than me." Tamaki shrugged. "I guess I can see why Dad chose me instead of him. Tsuna looks like a punch would knock him out. I don't think the mafia would respect such a girly looking boy either."

"…You truly are your father's son."

"Thanks?" Tamaki looked at Reborn cautiously. "Why are you asking me Reborn? I thought Dad told you that mom and Tsuna weren't supposed to know."

"Baka," said Reborn as he walked out of the room. "I'm telling Mama you snooped in Tsuna's room." _I'll have to find out if Tsunayoshi is hiding her gender, or if Iemistu and Baka-Tama are simply blind fools._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya got off of his motorcycle and helped Tsunatoshi, despite her protests. Tsuna huffed as she waited for Kyoya to put away his bike and open the door. Kyoya's home was a traditional Japanese house filled with beautiful greenery. She always liked the koi pond and the general peace of the household. Kyoya's parents were important and busy people, but they made sure to send letters to Kyoya.

"Herbivore, go in." Tsuna blushed at Kyoya's stare and walked in with her school bag pressed against to her chest. Kyoya closed the door and carried the duffle bag with him. Tsuna had visited the mansion enough times to have a general idea of where all the rooms were located. She started to walk into the kitchen, when Kyoya stopped her by pulling on her hood.

"Herbivore, you know the rules."

Tsuna grinned at Kyoya, who looked away from her. She gave him her schoolbag, before she grabbed the duffle bag and walked to the bathroom.

Hibari scoffed at the Herbivore's excitement as he placed her book bag in the study room. He grimaced at the stacks of papers on his desk, before he ventured into his room to change. When he came out in a black kinagashi, he found Tsuna in the kitchen wearing a long gray skirt and a white turtleneck. He couldn't help but noticed that she had changed her underclothes as well.

They had and were still having arguments about her issues with her body. After Mochida had mocked Tsuna's developing body when she was in the last year of elementary, Tsuna had taken to hiding her chest. It had gotten to the point that she refused to wear the Namimori girl's uniform prior to her first year. Because he had started a different school section at an earlier time than her, Kousabe and he were unable to prevent the issue from escalating.

Fortunately, he and her mother had put their foot down on binding the chest. Her mother's reasoning was that it was not healthy for a developing young woman, while he thought that it would disturb her breathing as they sparred. It had gotten better now that he could watch over her in his school, but Tsuna still preferred less form-fitting clothes.

According to her, it drew attention away from her as she fought. Kyoya was aware of the problems that his herbivore, and sometimes omnivore, could attract; therefore he was ambiguous about the best way to settle it. Tsunayoshi had yet to reach the point, where she could defend herself from all kinds of lesser herbivores. Nor was he always able to help her. Yet, the ill-fit clothes often hindered her movements. At least, the herbivore was willing to relax in his home. Her mother was all too willing to bombard her with very feminine attire at the slightest hint of an interest in a different clothing style.

"…Kyoya?" Tsuna questioned. He blinked at her, and Tsuna repeated herself. "I'm going to make Hamburger steak for you and Salisbury steak for me, so why don't you start on your homework or the paperwork?"

Kyoya nodded and left the room. It was better to leave Tsuna in the kitchen, since she had been gifted with her mother's talents with food. After dinner Tsuna did her homework, while Kyoya started on the dreaded paperwork.

An hour later, Tsuna was scowling fiercely at her math homework and Kyoya was half-way through his papers. Finally, Tsuna released her hair from its braid and leaned on her back, letting her brain get some rest from the hellish problems.

"…Would you like to spar?" asked Tsuna quietly.

Kyoya looked at her with narrowed eyes before he nodded.

In the training room, Tsuna and Kyoya circled each other. Tsuna wore her battle gloves, while Kyoya had his tonfas out. Tsuna blocked Kyoya's first attack, but she was quickly being backed into a corner as he continued his strikes.

"Herbviore, this is why I suggested you change." Kyoya said as he managed to hit her ribs, when Tsuna tripped. Feeling slightly guilty about taking advantage over his concern, Tsuna managed to kick him, which gave him a full view of the crimson shorts she was wearing. Hibari jumped out of the way, which gave Tsuna enough time to activate her flames. As she allowed her flames to take control of the situation, Tsuna felt calm down. Her faith in her abilities rose even as Hibari activated his own flames.

Purple flames clashed with orange ones as their fight escalated into a brawl that would only end when one of them ran out of stamina or got critically injured. Tsuna stared at Hibari with determined eyes, while he gradually felt himself get excited. The herbivore was learning how to bite, but she wasn't ready to take on a carnivore. It was his duty to remind her of the fact.

Tsuna felt her flames get low, so she threw in one last punch that managed to move back Kyoya and performed a kick that knocked one tonfa out of his hands. Kyoya kept his compose as he retaliated by pushing her to the ground with his free hand. His remaining tonfa hanged in the air threateningly above the base of her neck.

"Surrender." ordered Kyoya.

Tsuna glared at him, her eyes flashing. "I won't give up. I refuse."

Kyoya huffed, before he stood up and helped her stand up. She wobbled, but Kyoya solved the problem by carrying her with one arm under her knees and the other arm wrapped around her shoulders. Tsuna felt her flames completely vanish as embarrassment came in. She was even too tired to struggle.

As Kyoya laid her down on a futon and pulled out a first aid kit, Tsuna said. "My brother came back today."

Kyoya said nothing as he addressed her injuries.

"He came back with this baby hitman named Reborn." Still, Kyoya showed no interest. "He's like Fon."

Kyoya stilled. Tsuna turned her head to look at him. "What am I going to do?"

"You don't have to change." Unexpectedly, Kyoya gently took hold of one of Tsuna's hands and squeezed. "You're fine just the way you are. They have no right to make judgment, when they purposely excluded you from their lives."

Tsuna squeezed his hand back, but said quietly. "Kyoya, do you remember when we found out about my Father's profession?"

Kyoya didn't reply as they allowed themselves to be drawn back to the past.

_"Hibari," said Tsuna quietly. Kyoya was too infuriated to respond, but Tsuna tried to smile. "It's not as bad as it looks."_

_ "Your clothes are ripped, your books have been vandalized, your glasses were thrown inside a well, you have a black eye and a broken wrist, and you reverted to using my surname." hissed Kyoya. The ten year old boy looked at the only herbivore worth his time. "We're going to my house. If you're mother sees you like this, she'll cry."_

_ Tsuna nodded. Her mother cried easily around her and her brother's birthday, since it was also the day Father took Tamaki. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her, when it wouldn't help matters. Her mother was unable to stop neither the children nor their parents from saying and doing hurtful things to them, but she was strong enough to never let them see her in pain. Tsuna was proud of her mother's courage to continue her life as she ignored the whispers and stares. It didn't matter if the police were corrupt and that there were judgmental idiots running around with power. _

_ Kyoya was steadily building a force that would get rid of the 'injudicious herbivores.' She, Shoichi, Tetsuya, and Shouichi's friend, were helping him in whatever way they can. She and Testsuya had a personal connection with Kyoya, while Shoichi was her friend and wanted to stop the bullies. Even he thought that the bullies were getting out of control with her._

_ Unknown to her, Shoichi had also been confronted by Kyoya and more or less intimidated to lend his intelligence to the budding Discipline Committee. If she knew, then it would surely explain why Shoichi always had stomach pains whenever Kyoya smirked._

_ Kyoko and Takeshi were gradually becoming distant from her. Hana tried to maintain contact, but she had her hands full with clingy girls who wanted to take advantage of Kyoko's kindness, jealous girls, and stupid boys who were beginning to realize Kyoko's charm. Takeshi was enraptured by baseball and his dad needed his help with the shop more than ever. They would always be her first friends, but… it made her sad that they were drifting away from her. On the other hand, shouldn't she feel happy that they weren't getting bullied because of her…?_

_ Kyoya snorted at the glazed look in her eye, and carefully grabbed her unbroken wrist to lead her to his house. Testuya should be there, if he wasn't protecting the mechanic herbivore. As of late, that herbivore had caught bad attention for talking to Tsuna. He and Testuya couldn't be everywhere, plus the idiotic herbivores were getting stupider each day. Unless he bit them to death twice, they wouldn't stop their idiocy. Even then, that type of herbivores was increasing…_

_ "__**…What are you doing here?**__" Tsuna looked up at Kyoya's tone and blinked. She blinked again, but she was still seeing a miniature Kyoya with a braid and red Chinese style clothing standing in front of the door to Kyoya's house. _

_ "Hello Kyoya," greeted the Kyoya look alike. "Ah, I see that you have a guest. My name is Fon."_

_ "__**Get out.**__"_

_ "I have some knowledge about medicine." Fon said. "Let me help your friend." He lowered his voice. "I believe a rib or two is broken."_

_ Kyoya was about to refuse, but he glanced at his herbivore. The girl's eyes were becoming glazed, and she started to sway. "…Fine."_

_ "Lichi," A small monkey with white fur popped out of a nearby tree and landed near the children. Kyoya was used to his…relative's pet and Tsuna was too tired to react. Fon said. "Can you go get the medicine kit?"_

_ The monkey made a sound of agreement and ran off, while Fon looked at Kyoya expectantly. Kyoya glared at him, but carefully led Tsuna into his house. It would be troublesome to pull out another futon; therefore Kyoya placed her on his. He could feel the carnivore's amusement at his actions, much to his ire. _

_ "Kyoya; I'm afraid I must ask you to leave the room." Fon held up a hand to stop Kyoya's protests. "In order to heal your friend, I cannot afford any distraction—"_

_ "GET OUT HERE YOU DAMN AROCBALENO!" _

_ "On second thought, please protect your friend while I go get rid of the disturbances. I won't take too long." _

_ Fon bowed to Kyoya, before he jumped out of the window. Before Kyoya could look, Lichi the monkey ran into the room, dropped off the medicine kit, and pulled the shades as he followed his master. _

_ Kyoya glared at the window, but he couldn't leave the herbivore. The intruders would bite it to death, if he wasn't present. Stuck inside the room, Kyoya got some water from the sink in the adjoining bathroom and used it to clean the herbivores wounds. He found some clothes for the herbivore that shouldn't be too big for her._

_ "HIBARI KYOYA, I'VE COME TO HAVE AN EXTREME MATCH WITH YOU!"_

_ "OI! WHY IS THERE A KID HERE?!"_

_ "I DON'T UNDERSTAND, BUT HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT AN EXTREME MATCH BETWEEN MEN?! BE PREPARED TO FACE MY EXTREME WRATH!"_

_ "YOU ASKED FOR THIS—"_

_ "MAN DOWN! I REPEAT MAN DOWN!"_

_ Kyoya felt his eyebrow twitch as he continued to listen to the idiot herbivores' shouts. If he heard another shout, then he would bite them to death._

_ "…Kyo?"Kyoya looked down at the only girl herbivore he had ever…befriended. "What's…happening…?"_

_ "Herbivores are crowding on my territory and making too much noise."_

_ "…why…aren't…you biting them?"_

_ "Herbivores will attack if they think they are being threatened, even by a female of another species."_

_ "…Don't worry about me."Tsuna said, unknown to her, her eyes began to glow with an orange hue. "I trust you to return before they find me."_

_ Kyoya smirked as Tsuna gave him her approval to do whatever he wanted with the herbivores. Although he didn't need her permission, he did try to limit his paperwork. "I'll be back."_

_ Twenty minutes later, Tsuna saw Kyoya return with a mini-Kyoya, a monkey, and Kyoko's older brother. _

_ The monkey jumped off from the top of mini-Kyoya's head, and landed near her face. The monkey turned its head and waved a paw as though it was greeting her. Tsuna giggled at the cute creature. _

_ "Ah! Aren't you Kyoko's friend Sawada?" At Kyoya's glare, Sasagawa Ryohei had lowered the usual volume of his voice. "What happened to you?"_

_ "Perhaps it would be best, if I healed him first." Suggested Fon as he noticed that Kyoya's friend was abnormally pale and a thin sheet of sweat coated his skin._

_ Ryohei stared blankly at the talking baby, "Him? I thought Sawada was a girl." _

_ Fon blinked and looked at the child again. "I'm sorry for the mistake, miss."_

_ "You weren't the first one that got it wrong…"_

_ "Fon," prompted the Kyoya look-alike._

_ "Fon," finished Tsuna. She looked at Kyoya. "I'm growing my hair out."_

_ "No."_

_ "I listened to you, and now half the people in my grade believe I'm a boy." Tsuna glared. "I don't care if long hair can be a disadvantage in a fight; I'll adapt. Now get me a doctor, before I pass out."_

_ "I believe I can be of assistance." Fon said as he started taking objects out of the medicine kit._

_ "You heard Sawada and the baby," said Ryohei as he punched the air. He ginned at Kyoya, who stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Let's go have an EXTREME match, Hibari! I can find out the cause of her injuries from you as we fight."_

_ Before Ryohei could leave, Lichi stopped in front of him. _

_ "Why is there a monkey?!"_

_ "That would be my partner Lichi." Fon said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Pardon me, but can you stay? You seem to possess something that could be beneficial to Sawada's healing process."_

_ "IF I CAN DO ANYTHING TO HELP KYOKO'S FRIEND, JUST TELL BABY HIBARI! IT WOULD BE AN EXTREME HONOR!"_

_ "__**For disturbing the peace of my household, herbivore, I will bite you to death." **__Kyoya looked at Fon with cold eyes. "__**And you will explain why you came to my house and brought a crowd.**__"_

_ "I can explain, Kyoya. Calm down." Despite his gentle tone, Fon signaled Lichi to take over, while he prepared himself to stop Kyoy with force if the situation called for it._

_ Tsuna sighed at the situation. She felt all her ire and frustration built up until she could no longer push it back down. Using her healthier hand, she formed a fist and slammed it down on the floor. She noticed that a hole was made, but it was unimportant now that she had everyone's attention. "I would really like if everyone would be silent for a moment." Without pause, Tsuna continued. _

"_I am injured, and Fon seems to be the only one who can heal me at the moment. Can you two just follow what he says for now? You can beat each other up after I'm healed, damn it!" _

_Kyoya simply quirked an eyebrow at her, before he left the room with warning glares at Fon and Kyoko's big brother. Slightly puzzled by Kyoya's behavior, Tsuna pushed it to the back of her mine as she turned her eyes to the remaining boys. _

"_What?"_

"…_Tell me, have you ever met or heard of a man named_ _Iemitsu?"_

"_That's my Father. Why? Fon, are you okay?"_

"…_I'm fine. Excuse me, but can you call Kyoya back here? I'm afraid I have a lot to explain, and it would be much faster if I did as I take care of Tsuna."_

"I was pissed off over the fact that my father practically abandoned my Mom and me, while he took my twin to be the heir of a mafia boss," commented Tsuna. "He chose to be a mobster over my dad."

Kyoya looked at her, "And now?"

"I feel…nothing for him or his famiglia, although I would like to know about their plans for me and my mom. In any case, things are going to get crazy."


End file.
